Maturity
by Brandywine421
Summary: Sequel to A Flat. Please Read A Flat first to understand this story.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: This is a sequel to my story **A Flat**. It's necessary to read that first to understand the relationships and backgrounds in this story.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything OC related._

* * *

Ryan hung up the phone with Mr. McCoy and buzzed his secretary. 

"Yes?"

"Can you find Caleb for me?"

"Sure. I'll let him know you need to see him. Good news?"

"Yeah," Ryan said. He leaned back in his chair and rubbed his temples. He felt a headache coming on. He hadn't had a migraine in over three years, his regular visits to the psychiatrist and physical therapist had kept them at bay.

After Ryan's breakdown, he'd recovered and settled into his life. He shared a house with Summer a few streets away from Sandy and Kirsten. He was happy. Almost too happy. He loved Summer, they loved each other. He saw his family almost every day, Seth even lived next door to them. Caleb and Kirsten had bought the houses for them for Chrismukkah gifts.

The pain pulsing behind his eyes was an unwelcome reminder of his depression.

But he wasn't depressed. Sure, he'd been working nonstop to land the McCoy development deal, but it wasn't new. He lived a busy life. Mornings with Summer then to the Newport Group for work with Kirsten and Trey. Lunch with Luke and Gaby, they lived in Newport now, too. They'd been married two years. Dinner was usually with Sandy and Kirsten and their extended family, Caleb and Jimmy making appearances several times a week. At night, he'd go home to Summer.

He was fucking happy.

But right now, he was in pain.

He should've done something sooner, but as the nausea washed over him now, he hadn't really thought it was a full blown migraine coming on.

"Ryan. Linda said you wanted to see me?"

"Yeah, Cal, I just hung up with Mr. McCoy…" Ryan said, forcing himself to focus.

"And? Spit it out, boy," Caleb urged.

"He's meeting me tomorrow to sign the contracts…"

"You did it? You…you got it? Damn, boy, we've been trying to get his property for years…" Caleb laughed. "Great job!"

Ryan shook his hand, surprised to see Caleb so excited. Caleb had turned over the reins of the Newport Group to Kirsten but he was still a fixture in the building, he couldn't seem to stop working.

"How'd you do it?"

Ryan shrugged, settling back into his chair.

"Ryan? You look a little…"

"Excuse me for a second…" Ryan said, getting up and hurrying into his private bathroom at the other end of his spacious office. He barely managed to close the door before he was sick.

----- - -- ---- - ----- - -- ---- - ----- - -- ---- - ----- - -- ---- - ----- - -- ---- - ----- - -- ---- - ----- - -- ---

Summer wiped her mouth as she threw up for the fourth time this morning.

"Miss. Roberts?" Her assistant knocked on the stall door.

"I'm fine, Gretchen. I'll be right out. Will you serve the coffee and stall them a minute?" Summer asked. She had several clients in her office.

"Sure. Do you want me to call your husband?"

"No, Gretchen," She said, wiping her mouth. She hadn't married Ryan despite his many proposals. Her father had ruined the concept of marriage for her and despite Sandy and Kirsten's perfect marriage, she didn't need a piece of paper to prove her commitment to him. She didn't mind people considering them married, though.

She didn't know what was wrong with her. She'd been fine earlier, energized even. But as soon as Gretchen had brought her the portfolio for her presentation, the nausea had overtaken her. She hadn't been sick in months and this…flu or whatever had to stop. She didn't have time to be sick.

She felt better now. She walked out, washed her face and touched up her makeup.

She knew Ryan would freak if he knew. He was totally overprotective. Well, she was overprotective of him, too. They've been together for years now and have accepted that they're seriously codependent. She was always concerned about his mental state despite his regular visits to his psychiatrist and he was always concerned about her in general. Ryan doted on her, actually, he doted on everyone. He was always there for his friends and family.

It was nothing. She didn't need to worry him.

----- - -- ---- - ----- - -- ---- - ----- - -- ---- - ----- - -- ---- - ----- - -- ---- - ----- - -- ---- - ----- - -- ---

Caleb was sitting in Ryan's chair when Kirsten came in.

"Dad? I was in the middle of something…"

"The boy's sick," Caleb said flatly.

"What? Why are you in his chair?" Kirsten asked.

"He's in the bathroom. He landed the McCoy deal and then he lost all his color and rushed off…he doesn't look well," Caleb said.

"He landed McCoy?" Kirsten grinned.

"The excitement must've been too much for him," Caleb said, but he was clearly concerned.

She went to the bathroom door and knocked softly. "Ryan?"

Trey and several of the architects rushed into the room. "Is it true? Did he do it?"

Caleb nodded and the men erupted in joy.

"Where is he?" Trey asked.

"Let's go talk in my office," Caleb said, leading them from the room.

Kirsten knocked again. The door swung open. "Ryan?"

"Can you do me a big favor?" He leaned against the door with his hand covering his face.

"Honey, what's…" Kirsten asked immediately.

"Can you drive me home? Headache…it's…I don't even know if I have the pills anymore…" Ryan murmured.

"Come on…sit down. I'll get your things and call your doctor on the way…" She helped him to one of the plush chairs in his office. He immediately leaned forward to cradle his head.

She went to his desk and closed his laptop and stuffed everything on top of his desk into his briefcase before grabbing his coat. She glimpsed his sunglasses and picked them up. "Okay, honey…here…for the light…"

"Just give me a minute…" He whispered. Before she could do anything, he got up and rushed back into the bathroom.

Linda, his secretary came in. "Is everything okay?"

"I'm taking him home. Can you reschedule his meetings and appointments? He's sick," Kirsten said.

"Oh, of course…is there anything I can do? Call his wife or…"

"I'll take care of it," Kirsten said.

Seth walked in with his son, Derrek. Seth had dated a girl for several months and she'd gotten pregnant. After the birth of her child, his girlfriend had developed postpartum depression and abandoned Derrek. Seth reveled in his fatherhood, living off his trust fund and spending his days with his son. Derrek was four, but he was intelligent and precocious like his father. He was like a mini-Seth with tight dark curls and sparkling eyes.

"What's up? Ryan was supposed to meet us downstairs…" Seth said.

"Hi, Grandma," Derrek grinned, opening his arms to her.

"He's…he's having a migraine," Kirsten said, embracing her grandson and immediately picking him up.

"Oh no, he hasn't had one of those in a while…is he okay?"

"Sick. I was getting ready to take him home when he got sick again…"

"I'll take him, Mom," Seth said immediately. "My car's already out front and I've got the tinted windows…"

"Everything looks dark when it's not," Derrek nodded.

"You sure?" Kirsten asked, glancing at Derrek.

"Derry can be quiet for a while, can't you?" Seth asked.

"Why?"

"Uncle Ryan's sick. He needs us to be really quiet, to use our inside voice, our really good inside voice," Seth said, taking his son from his mother.

"Okay…" Derrek whispered.

"Good boy."

"Are you sure, Seth?" Kirsten asked.

"We're big boys now, Mom. I'll take care of him…"

"I'm calling his doctor, I'll let you know what she suggests, okay?" Kirsten gave him a hug and kissed Derrek goodbye, pulling out her phone.

Seth put Derrek down again. He always spoke to his son like an adult and Derrek responded well. He'd been known to scold people that talked to him in 'baby talk'. "Derrek, can you get Ryan's coat for me?"

"Sure," Derrek whispered.

Seth walked over and opened the bathroom door. Ryan was still crouched over the toilet, holding his head.

"Come on, man…I'm taking you home…can you walk?" Seth asked quietly, putting his arm around his brother and pulling him to his feet.

"Yeah…slow…"

"Here are your glasses, Ryan…" Derrek whispered, walking up and holding out the shades.

Ryan grinned despite his pain. "Thanks, buddy…"

"I've got your briefcase…" Seth said, picking up the case while still supporting Ryan.

"Thanks…I can walk…" He murmured. Seth tested him, but Ryan's knees startled to buckle so Seth held him up by his shoulders.

"I've got you…come on…Derrek? Can you run ahead of us and hold open the doors?" Seth asked.

"Sure, Daddy," Derrek replied, still whispering.

"Your mom…"

"We're on the way home, she's calling your doctor, just relax…" Seth said. He hated seeing Ryan like this. Derrek was waiting for them by the office door.

----- - -- ---- - ----- - -- ---- - ----- - -- ---- - ----- - -- ---- - ----- - -- ---- - ----- - -- ---- - ----- - -- ---

Summer felt better by lunchtime. She couldn't reach Ryan on his cell phone and ended up calling his secretary.

"Linda? Is Ryan around?"

"No, Summer, Seth took him home early this morning. He wasn't feeling well," Linda replied.

"Oh. Thanks, I'll try the house." Summer was puzzled. She dialed the house.

After several rings, someone picked up. "Hello?" It was a whisper.

"Hello? Who's this?"

"Derrek…"

"Hey, Derrek, is your daddy around?"

"He's in the bathroom with Uncle Ryan," Derrek answered in a whisper. "His head hurts."

"Thanks, Derry. When you see him, can you tell him that I'm coming home?"

"Sure, Summer…" Derrek hung up before she could question him further.

Summer grabbed her things and checked her schedule. Running her own company kept her busy, but it also gave her the freedom to make her own hours. Seeing nothing except staff meetings for the rest of the day, she walked out of her office to her assistant's desk.

"Gretchen? I'm going home."

"No staff meetings?"

"Nope. I'll do it later. Ryan's sick…"

"Oh no, you think he has what you had this morning?"

"I don't know. I'll see you in the morning, okay? Tell the girls if they finish the new project that they can take off, okay?"

"Sure, thanks."

Summer hurried to her car. Her phone buzzed almost immediately and she answered it absently. "Yeah?"

"Summer. Derrek said you called?"

"Yeah, what's going on?"

"Ryan's having a migraine. He doesn't even have the meds anymore, Mom's coming over after she goes to the pharmacy…it's really bad. Nothing I do is making him any better, he's just…"

"Sick. I'm coming…" Summer replied. She remembered his migraines.

"I can't get him to the bedroom so I've got him in the bathroom on some cushions. In the dark."

"Okay, Seth. I'll be home in about five minutes…"

"Sure, Summer. Derrek can let you in, okay?"

Summer hung up and drove frantically to get home. She didn't know why after all this time Ryan would have a migraine. He'd been stressing about some McCoy deal but from what she could glean from Kirsten and Caleb, the Newport Group had always been wanting that deal. Trey and Sylvia and the girls were fine, his mother was even going on two years sober. She hoped that it was just a fluke.

Kirsten was getting out of her car as she parked in the driveway.

"Hey. I've got his medicine," Kirsten said, waiting for her by the door.

"Thanks. Have you seen him?" Summer asked.

"At the office. It snuck up on him, I don't think he was expecting it," Kirsten replied.

Derrek was waiting by the door eating an ice cream cone. "Hi," He whispered.

"Good boy," Summer smiled, giving him a hug.

"I'm playing games in my room, quietly," Derrek nodded. He had a guest room in Summer and Ryan's house full of toys and entertainment for the times he spent at their house. Ryan and Summer shared a backyard with Seth and Derrek was comfortable at either location.

"I'll be in to play with you in a few minutes, okay?" Kirsten said.

"Okay." Derrek put his finger to his lips. "Remember to be quiet." He hurried away.

"That boy…I swear, I don't know where he gets it," Summer shook her head.

"He's definitely a bright one," Kirsten agreed.

They could hear Seth murmuring as they walked up the stairs.

"Dude…you don't have anything left…just breathe…" Seth was whispering. The bathroom door was cracked just enough to illuminate Ryan's hunched form with Seth crouched beside him.

Ryan was dry heaving and he was shaking violently. "Can't…breathe…"

"I've got him, Seth…" Kirsten said, stepping inside with Summer.

"I'm going to check on Derrek," Seth said, leaving to give them room.

Kirsten immediately started rubbing Ryan's tensed back. "I've got your pills, okay? Do you think you can keep them down?"

"Can't…" Ryan shuddered. Summer kneeled and took his face in her hands, trying to look in his eyes.

"Look at me, baby…" She whispered.

He blinked but couldn't focus.

"Can you see?" Summer asked.

"Hurts…" He said, pulling away to be sick again.

"Okay, Ryan…you need to lie down…you don't have anything left to throw up, you have to lie down…" Summer said.

"I…"

"I know it hurts, but you have to lie down…you can't keep this up, okay?" Summer gave Kirsten a look and they both took him by an arm, lifting him to his feet. They walked him to the bedroom and lowered him to the bed.

"I'll close the shades," Kirsten said, holding out the bottle of pills to her. "He needs to take two. They're really strong, they should put him out according to the doctor."

Summer nodded and went to get a glass of water, trying to ignore that Ryan had curled up onto the bed, shaking. She returned quickly and sat down beside him, pulling his head into her lap.

"Honey?" She whispered.

"This…sucks…" He muttered in response.

"I know, baby, but you have to relax, okay? I need you to take these pills…" She said. "You have to try…it'll make it better…"

"Better…okay…I'll try…" He said. She raised his head and put the pills into his mouth. He swallowed and immediately she felt his body try to reject them. She held the bottle to his mouth and he managed to swallow a little and keep the meds down for the moment.

"Good…" She reached over and pulled the covers back on the opposite side of the bed. Kirsten stood by the door and flipped the light off.

"Come on, baby, get under the covers…" She pulled his shoes off and he managed to slide under the sheet.

"Kirsten?" Ryan called.

"I'm here," Kirsten answered immediately.

"McCoy…"

"Don't worry about work," Summer said.

"I have a meeting tomorrow…I need contracts finalized….I need to meet with the lawyers…" Ryan murmured.

"I'll take care of it…"

"I have all the details…" Ryan said, shuddering.

"You can't do anything right now…"

"Ryan, in a couple of hours if you're feeling better, you can run it by me…" Kirsten said.

"Just rest…" Summer urged. "I'll be right back…"

"Okay."

Summer followed Kirsten from the room.

"Summer, he's finalizing the deal tomorrow, he's right, no one can do it but him," Kirsten said.

"He's in no shape right now. In a few hours, you can get him to bring you up to speed," Summer said.

"I'm going to play with Derrek and then get back to work. I'll call you to check on him, okay?"

"Thanks, Kirsten."

----- - -- ---- - ----- - -- ---- - ----- - -- ---- - ----- - -- ---- - ----- - -- ---- - ----- - -- ---- - ----- - -- ---

When Ryan woke up, it was dark out. His head was still splitting but the drugs were dulling the pain still. It'd taken him over an hour to pass out.

He could hear Summer talking from outside the room. He got up and slowly walked out, squinting from the lights. He had to do some work while he could.

"Ryan? Did we wake you?" Summer asked. Seth and Gaby were with her in the den.

"No, I need to make some calls, do some business while I'm…functional."

"How're you feeling?" Gaby asked.

"Like hell. But I can see for the moment so I have to get something done in case it comes back," Ryan replied, sitting down heavily in the chair.

"Luke, Kirsten and Caleb are out back," Gaby said. "I'll get them."

"Thanks," Summer said. Seth passed Ryan his briefcase.

"I didn't scare Derry, did I?" Ryan asked.

"No, he knew you were sick. He's crashed out in his room, Luke took him to the beach again," Seth replied.

Gaby and Luke had been trying to have kids for months. They'd fallen in love with Derrek and spent as much time as they could with the boy.

Gaby, Luke, Summer, Ryan and Seth had a unique friendship. They were very close and constantly in each other's houses. It was common for Seth to come home and find Luke raiding his fridge or Summer to be in Gaby and Luke's bedroom borrowing clothes. They'd even had to make 'walk-in' precautions by turning on a small lamp in the window if they were intimate or arguing and didn't want to be disturbed.

Caleb and Kirsten came in. Ryan opened his briefcase and glanced at Kirsten. "Did you take everything off my desk?"

She flushed, seeing that his coffee cup and desk clock were sitting on top of his laptop. "I was in a hurry."

"It's cool," He smiled.

"Are you going to be up to it tomorrow?" Caleb asked.

"This deal is my baby, you know that. I'll be there…" Ryan began.

"If he's not sick," Summer interjected.

"Summer, can you get me another one of those pills?" Ryan asked.

"I'll be back," Summer said, sensing that he wanted her to leave them to talk business without her. Seth followed her out.

Ryan opened his laptop. He reached back into his briefcase and pulled out several pages and passed them to Kirsten.

"This is the contract he agreed to. The lawyers gave it the once-over a couple of weeks ago when it was still really preliminary," Ryan explained.

"Ryan…how'd you get him to agree to this? We offered him double this amount two years ago…" Kirsten said, awed.

"It's…a long story. McCoy likes me," Ryan shrugged.

"Ryan…I can't believe you pulled this off…can I fax it to the lawyers?" Caleb asked.

"You know where the fax is," Ryan said. Caleb hurried off. Ryan gave Kirsten a weak smile. "I've never seen him giddy before."

"Yeah, it's strange," Kirsten laughed.

Summer returned and held out a pill.

"Thanks. I need you call my doctor and Trey…" Ryan said, taking the pill and staring at it.

"Take it. You'll have time," Summer urged.

Ryan swallowed it and pulled out his phone. "I have to make this meeting tomorrow. I'm going to lie down and make my calls, Kirsten, look over everything and come up with your questions. Here's the portfolio and details," He held out his laptop.

"I'll come up in a few minutes," She said.

"You okay?" Summer asked as he walked past her.

"Fine…well, not fine, but better…" He kissed her gently and returned to his room.

----- - -- ---- - ----- - -- ---- - ----- - -- ---- - ----- - -- ---- - ----- - -- ---- - ----- - -- ---- - ----- - -- ---

Summer was in Gaby's bathroom three days later when Gaby woke up.

"Morning," Gaby yawned. "Luke gone?"

"Jogging with Seth," Summer answered, looking under the sink.

"Seth doesn't jog," Gaby scoffed.

"Luke's playing with Derrek while Seth picks up joggers," Summer rephrased, opening another cabinet.

"What'cha looking for?" Gaby asked, walking past her and picking up her toothbrush.

"It's so stupid…I have to be wrong…" Summer muttered, more to herself.

"What's up?"

Summer turned to her and sighed, clearly upset. "Well, I've been sick for the past three days…only in the morning and…I think…you can't tell anyone, but I think…" Summer's voice faded.

"You think?" Gaby smiled.

"I don't know. I know you keep the tests because you're still trying so…"

"Have you told Ryan?"

"He's still having migraines. He's hasn't been that 'lucid' lately with all those painkillers in his system. I don't want him to worry…" She replied.

"Aren't you on the pill?"

"The patch…but I…I, sort of…I haven't remembered it lately," Summer admitted.

Gaby reached past Summer and handed her a box. "Lately?"

"Like, in the past two months or so…I haven't worn it." Summer was flushed.

"But you and Ryan still…" Gaby raised an eyebrow.

"Oh god, yes, like every night, he's like a machine, he's always ready…anyway…" Summer flushed redder.

Gaby smiled. "So…"

"He wants kids…so do I…but we're both so busy and…" Summer turned suddenly and looked at Gaby, apologetic. "I'm so sorry…you've been trying so hard and…"

"You need to piss on that stick and stop apologizing to me, girl," Gaby said. "It takes five minutes so by the time I get back with our coffee, I expect to hear a report. Espresso?"

"Thanks…" Summer sat down and read the instructions before taking the test. When Gaby returned with two cups, they sat down on the counter to wait with the test between them.

"Can I tell you something?" Gaby asked.

"Sure," Summer replied.

"I haven't told Luke because…I don't want to get his hopes up…but I'm pregnant…" Gaby said quietly.

"That's great, it's what you've been wanting for so long…" Summer smiled, happy.

"I could lose it. My mom…she miscarried four times before she had me and it nearly killed her…the women in my family just weren't built for childbirth…" Gaby whispered.

"Oh, honey, you'll be fine, doctors can do amazing things now…what's your doctor say?"

Gaby sighed. "I haven't told her either. For the past week, I get up every day and take a test to see…to see if it's still there…" Her gaze flickered. "And it always looks like that," She pointed to the test between them.

"I'm pregnant."

"Congratulations," Gaby smiled.

"We're going to swell up and pop out babies…" Summer stated.

"God…"

"At least we can do it together. You want to go to the doctor? Yours first."

Gaby hesitated.

"You need to protect yourself, Gaby…the earlier you start, the better you'll be…"

She nodded. "I really want this baby."

Summer squeezed her hand.

"If it's true…we'll tell the boys?"

"Yes. We'll tell them."

----- - -- ---- - ----- - -- ---- - ----- - -- ---- - ----- - -- ---- - ----- - -- ---- - ----- - -- ---- - ----- - -- ---

"Kirsten? Can we talk to you?" Summer walked in with Gaby.

"Hey. Sure, what's up?" Kirsten asked.

"Um…we don't really have mothers and you're…you're the closest thing…" Summer started.

"We need advice," Gaby said.

"Sure, anything…is everything all right?" Kirsten asked, concerned.

"It's…weird," Summer replied.

"When you and Sandy…God, I can't do this…" Gaby recanted.

"Tell me," Kirsten urged.

"We need to know how to tell the boys we're pregnant," Summer blurted out.

Kirsten started at her. She looked at Gaby. "Both of you?"

They nodded.

Kirsten got up and embraced them both in a hug. "I'm so happy for you both…but I'm not drinking the water at your houses anymore…"

"Thanks," Gaby smiled.

"You haven't told them?" Kirsten asked, surprised. Gaby and Luke were inseparable and so were Summer and Ryan. She was very surprised that they were having reservations about telling them.

"We went to the doctor…came here afterwards…" Summer said. "Ryan's going to flip."

"He wants kids, Summer…" Kirsten protested.

"I know…but now?"

"You have to tell him," Kirsten said.

"How'd you tell Sandy?" Gaby asked.

Kirsten flushed.

"What?" Summer smiled.

"I threw all our pot out."

Gaby laughed.

"He was so mad…" Kirsten smiled. "Then I told him we were quitting and…he asked why and I told him I was pregnant."

"And?"

"I have never seen him so happy," Kirsten answered. She remembered now how worried about Sandy's reaction she had been back then and knew why they were worried.

"We have to tell them," Gaby stated.

"You girls are practically mothers to Derrek already…you're going to be great parents. Do you want me to come with you?" Kirsten offered.

"We'll be okay. Thanks, Kirsten," Summer said, embracing her.

"Good luck…but I don't think you'll need it," Kirsten smiled.

----- - -- ---- - ----- - -- ---- - ----- - -- ---- - ----- - -- ---- - ----- - -- ---- - ----- - -- ---- - ----- - -- ---

Ryan felt better. He could tolerate light and his head was only aching a little. He'd made it through the meeting with Mr. McCoy a few days earlier but hadn't been out of the house since.

Luke, Seth and Derrek were playing video games in the den. Derrek was actually sitting with his back to the TV coloring in a book.

"What's up?" Ryan asked immediately, sitting down and tickling Derrek mercilessly until he giggled out of Ryan's grasp between Luke's legs. Luke took over the tickle attack.

"Feeling better?" Seth asked.

"Yeah. I think it's over, finally," Ryan said. "Where's Summer and Gaby?"

"They've been gone all day. Voicemail on both," Luke replied.

"Shopping?" Ryan asked.

"That's my thinking," Luke nodded.

"All right, buddy. You want to come help me make dinner?" Seth asked Derrek.

"Here?" Derrek asked. "Or do you have a date and need me to be cute?"

"Watch it, boy," Seth warned as Luke and Ryan laughed. "We can eat here if Ryan has food."

"Uncle Ryan?" Derrek asked.

"There should be something, if now we can always order something. I'm starving," Ryan said. Seth saluted and led Derrek into the kitchen.

"Hey guys," Summer and Gaby stepped in. Gaby kissed Luke on the cheek as Summer settled into Ryan's lap on the carpet.

"No bags?" Luke asked.

"You thought we were shopping?" Gaby grinned, sitting down beside him.

"Why else would you turn your phone off?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, you both said you can't shop and talk on the phone at the same time," Ryan teased.

"Feeling better?" Summer asked.

"Much," Ryan said, kissing her.

"So, where were you, ladies?" Luke asked.

"We had to check on some things," Gaby answered.

Ryan ran his hand down Summer's face. He knew her. Inside and out. Something was different. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Summer replied, hesitant.

"Gaby? What's going on? You're acting weird…" Luke asked.

"God, we're doing this all wrong…" Gaby sighed.

"On three?" Summer asked.

"No. You tell."

"Rock-paper-scissors?" Summer asked. Gaby finally nodded.

Ryan looked at Luke, confused.

Gaby and Summer shook their fists. Gaby had 'scissors' and Summer smirked with her display of 'rock.'

Gaby took a deep breath. "We're pregnant."

Luke's face broke into a wide smile and he embraced her immediately. "Really, baby?"

"That's great, Gaby," Ryan smiled.

"Ryan? I'm pregnant, too…" Summer whispered.

Ryan was clearly surprised. He didn't react for a long moment and then leaned over and cupped her face, kissing her deeply.

"You…" She started.

"I love you so much…" Ryan whispered, holding her close. "We're going to have a baby…"

And Summer knew everything would be okay.

----- - -- ---- - ----- - -- ---- - ----- - -- ---- - ----- - -- ---- - ----- - -- ---- - ----- - -- ---- - ----- - -- ---

Seth walked in after he'd ordered dinner. He was surprised to see Gaby and Luke talking quietly on the couch while Summer had Ryan pinned against the carpet, kissing him.

"Um, guys?" Seth said. "What about the 'no PDA with Derry in the house' rule?"

"Cohen! Guess what?" Luke grinned.

"What?"

"We've got news," Ryan said, Summer not letting him sit up. She kept him pinned lazily with her hands on his chest.

"Yeah? You're getting married?" Seth asked.

"No, but that's a good idea, though…" Ryan smiled.

"The girls are having babies," Luke announced.

Seth glanced between them. "Both of them?"

"Yep," Gaby smiled.

"Wow, I know you guys do a lot of stuff together, but do you…"

"Shut it, Cohen," Summer said.

"What? You've got Ryan pinned to the floor and Luke's got Gaby all snuggled up on the couch, it's like you guys have no shame!" Seth said, clearly happy.

"It was a surprise to us, too, man…"

"Daddy?" Derrek came in and gestured for Seth to pick him up.

"Guess what, buddy?"

"What?" Derrek smiled. He loved guessing games.

"Your Aunts are going to have babies, you'll finally have someone to play with…" Seth whispered.

"Aunt Summer and Aunt Gaby?" Derrek grinned, scrambling from his father's arms and rushing over to Summer first and embracing her.

"Thanks, Derry…" Summer grinned.

"When? Tomorrow?" Derrek rushed from Summer to Gaby, the Sethness in him coming out full force as he was energized.

"It'll be a little while, kiddo, you'll already be five before they get here," Gaby said.

"That long? That's like forever!" Derrek complained.

"It'll be faster than you know it," Luke grinned.

----- - -- ---- - ----- - -- ---- - ----- - -- ---- - ----- - -- ---- - ----- - -- ---- - ----- - -- ---- - ----- - -- ---

Gaby walked into Ryan's office the next day. "Can I talk to you?"

"Of course," Ryan said. He walked over to the couch and sat down beside her. "What's going on?"

She took a deep breath. "For months, all I wanted was this baby…but…I'm so scared."

He put an arm around her. "What? Talk to me…"

"I've been on antidepressants forever…I'm not taking them with a baby inside me…what if I lose it again? And you know how I am about eating…I'm going to get fat, be off my meds and…I just don't know if I can do this, Ryan…" She started to cry.

He embraced her, rubbing her back as she buried her face in his shoulder. "Gaby…you will be fine…you can do this, I know you, I know you can do this...Luke and me and Summer…we'll be right beside you…you can do this."

"What if I can't? What if I flip like Derry's mom?"

"You won't. You're strong. You are going to be a good mother."

She sniffled.

"You can do this."

She wiped her eyes and pulled out of his hug.

"Hey. I don't lie. Not to you," He said. "You should talk to Luke. He'll understand. You shouldn't be keeping all of this inside, especially if you're serious about stopping your meds."

She smiled. "Thanks. I'll talk to Luke."

"Let him help you. And I'm here if you need me, okay?"

"I know." She kissed his cheek and stood up.

"Gaby. Have you asked your doctor what she thinks?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah. She says that if the drugs aren't necessary then…then I should stop taking them."

"Do you think they're necessary?"

"I don't want to hurt my baby. I'm not going to take them anymore. Even if it's just a chance…I don't want to take it."

"Okay, Gaby."

"I'm going home to talk to Luke. Thanks, Ry." Gaby left as Linda opened the door to let Trey inside. Trey gave her a big smile as she walked past him.

"What's up baby bro? Linda said you had some news for me. It can't be bigger than the McCoy deal, so what's up?" Trey asked as Ryan went back to his desk.

"Well…"

"You feeling better?"

"I'm here, aren't I?" Ryan replied.

"You missed work?" Trey was surprised.

"You must not have missed me," Ryan smiled.

"I've just been so busy and you haven't missed a day…ever, have you?"

"Yeah, Trey, I have. But I'm better now. But I do have news…"

"Good news?"

"Yeah. Really good news," Ryan replied.

Trey's face broke into a big grin. "You're marrying Summer…"

"No. Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"Because you gave her a ring years ago and she still won't say yes. You're living in sin," Trey teased.

"Shut up, man," Ryan laughed. "It's not that."

"Then what?" Trey asked.

"She's pregnant," Ryan replied.

"Really? That's awesome, man…I finally get to be an uncle!" Trey said, walking around and embracing Ryan genuinely.

"Yeah, you got the jump on me there, old man. Three girls before you're thirty, that's something to be proud of," Ryan teased.

Trey and Sylvia had been having babies since their marriage several years earlier. Their girls were blond and blue just like their father and were three, two and one years old. Ryan saw them at least twice a week.

"Well, what can I say. Atwoods are fertile…" Trey laughed.

"What's going on in here? Who's talking about fertility?" Caleb walked in.

"Ry's having a baby…"

Caleb smiled. "Finally, giving Derrek a cousin, congratulations."

"Thanks," Ryan said.

Caleb walked over and shook his hand warmly. "So, when's the celebration?"

"Celebration?" Ryan asked.

"Of course. We have to celebrate. I'll call Kiki and we'll set something up…"

"No, Caleb, we don't want…"

"Maybe we should celebrate Ry's wrangling of the McCoy deal…" Trey suggested.

"Speaking of McCoy, do you have those plans for me to look over?" Caleb asked.

Ryan rolled his eyes at Trey as Caleb changed the subject.


	2. Chapter 2

Ryan and Luke watched in the next few weeks as their significant others went through every stage of possible emotion. Summer yelled at Ryan for taking his shoes off on the porch, she said that the house was his and he should be able to track mud in if he wanted to and it was an insult that he couldn't wear his own shoes in the house. Gaby burst into tears at a convenience store counter because one of the miniature teddy bear keychains on the counter 'looked sad'. Luke had bought her the keychain just to get her to leave. They were both sick in the mornings and to the boys' surprise, they were insatiable in the evenings, the hormonal imbalance driving both girls into a sort of sexual frenzy.

Making things worse was that Luke had already committed to touring the west coast in a series of small club gigs and was gone for days at a time. Ryan was knee-deep in the McCoy deal, not getting home until late at night most nights and leaving before dawn. Summer and Gaby both swore they understood but as time passed, they both started to feel abandoned. With Luke out of town, Gaby was relying on Ryan more and more and Summer started to resent that most of the sparse time she had with Ryan was spent with Gaby and Seth.

Summer was thirteen weeks along and Gaby was twelve. Seth had tried to take up his friends' slack by spending a lot of his time with the girls. They grilled him for information about Derrek's mother's pregnancy and dragged him along to maternity stores.

Ryan managed to come to Summer's office every day for lunch and he'd wake her every night when he got home but she got tired of not seeing him more. She went to his office one afternoon.

Ryan was at his desk with Caleb and Kirsten sitting across from him. They were both arguing about something and Ryan was staring at a series of spreadsheets on his desk. She hadn't noticed how tired he looked but he seemed to radiate weariness.

"Hey, Summer," Ryan said, spotting her by the door. He got up and walked over, giving her a gentle hug as Kirsten and Caleb continued to argue quietly.

"What's going on?"

"Meeting. There are…some issues," Ryan said.

"You look tired," Summer said, kissing him.

"Yeah. But I told them that I'm absolutely not working this weekend. What are you doing here? Are you all right?"

"I just wanted to see you. I never see you. I miss you," She admitted.

"I noticed that last night," He smiled, kissing her again.

"I don't mean sex…but that's a good idea, I mean…when are you going to be able to see me more? I'm swelling up, Ryan," She said, rubbing her tummy.

"I know…"

"Ryan? What about…oh, hello, Summer," Kirsten gave her an apologetic smile.

Summer gave her a wave and returned her attention to Ryan. "I'll leave you to work."

"Tell you what, I'll try and come home early tonight and make dinner," Ryan said. He lowered his voice. "And we'll turn on the lamp so we won't be disturbed, okay?"

"Really? I'll see you before midnight?" Summer asked.

"Promise. It's a plan?" Ryan asked.

"Plan. Good luck with…the issues," Summer smiled, kissing him. She felt better as she walked out.

---- - ----- - -- ---- - ----- - -- ---- - ----- - -- ---- - ----- - -- ---- - ----- - -- ---- - ----- - -- ---- - ----- - -- ---

Ryan was home early but Summer was still at the office.

As he cooked, he had his headset on, talking to the developers for the tenth time today.

"Dude…" Seth rushed into the room with Derrek in his arms. Ryan hung up his phone and turned, sensing his urgency. "I really, I'm really freaking out, I can't have Derry at my house right now, she's there and she'll try to take him and I won't let her take him...I have to…"

"Seth. Stop." Ryan took Derrek from Seth gently and looked at him. "You okay?"

"Daddy woke me up from my nap. He's babbling," Derrek said, unaffected by his father's panic and drowsy with sleep.

"Why don't you go finish your nap in the bedroom?" Ryan asked, putting Derrek down.

"Thanks, Uncle Ryan. I was having the best dream…" He yawned, walking out.

"Seth." Ryan turned to him.

"I won't let her take him, I'll run away, I'll sue, I'll fucking…" Seth started again.

"Seth."

"Viv's here."

"Viv?" Ryan asked. Viv was Derrek's mother. "Where?"

"On my porch. She knocked, I came out…I told her to wait and then I grabbed Derry and we came through the back…"

Ryan took Seth by the shoulders and steadied him. "She can't have Derrek. You have full custody. Sandy filed all the paperwork years ago. Take a deep breath." Seth obeyed but was still visibly upset.

"What did she say, Seth?"

"That she was sorry. She's in town for a few days. Wanted to see how I was," Seth said.

"Anything about Derry?"

"No…but she was staring at his bike…she wouldn't stop looking at it…"

"Is she still there?"

"I…I can't, dude," Seth said, paling suddenly.

"Okay, man, sit down…" Ryan lowered Seth to a seat and turned off the stove before pulling up a chair close to him.

"Viv's here. Viv." Seth was stunned.

Ryan didn't know what to say. Seth loved Viv, that had never been a secret. It had taken him a long time to get over her, he'd only seriously started dating again a year ago. He'd been convinced that she'd come back but when Derrek turned two, he'd surprised everyone by asking Sandy to help him file the papers to assure that no one, not even Viv, could take Derrek from him without a lengthy court battle.

Summer walked in, dropping her briefcase by the door. "I thought you were making dinner…hey, Cohen. There's a chick on your porch." She sensed the tension suddenly. "What is it?"

"Will you come with me?" Seth asked Ryan.

"Yeah. Let's go, Summer, can you take care of Derry? He's taking a nap in his room…" Ryan said, taking Seth by the arm and pulling him to his feet.

"What is it?"

"Viv's on Seth's porch," Ryan stated.

"What? Viv? Oh god…" Summer whispered, realization on her face.

"You ready for this?" Ryan asked Seth.

"No. Just…we have to talk to her, don't we? I mean, do you think she'll go away eventually?" Seth asked.

"Go. Cohen, you have to. She won't go away," Summer said.

Seth sighed but nodded. Ryan put a hand on his back and he nodded again, walking out with Ryan right behind him.

They went across the backyard into the back door and walked through the house. Seth stopped cold by the front door.

"Are you going to let her in?"

"I…I think so," Seth said. "But not in the living room, there're pictures of Derry everywhere…"

"Okay, man, we'll take her into the study. I'll bring her in, why don't you go sit down?" Ryan said.

"Okay. I'll…I need a minute to pull myself together…thanks, man…" Seth turned and walked into the small study by the den.

Ryan took a deep breath. He didn't know how this was going to work. Viv had been perfect for Seth, they seemed really happy and he knew that Seth had no idea that she would leave him without a word. But after the baby was born, Viv changed. She cried, she wouldn't talk to anyone and she wouldn't hold her own child. She'd left when Derrek was a month old.

Ryan opened the door.

"Seth…oh. Ryan. Is Seth…"

"Come in, Viv. I'll take you to him," He said.

Viv was a tall woman, thin and sculpted. She had long brown hair now, curled and styled and she was dressed professionally in a skirt and blouse. She looked good. Much better than the mass of nerves from four years earlier.

"How are you?" Viv asked.

"Fine." Ryan guided her into the house and towards the study.

"Is…is he here?"

"Seth's in here," Ryan said, not wanting to interpret her question.

Viv obediently went into the study and Ryan followed her. Seth was seated and more composed at the small computer desk.

"Seth…I'm sorry for just showing up like this…"

"You should be sorry for leaving," Seth replied.

Ryan turned to step out but Seth gave him a look and he knew to stay by the door.

"I know…I am…"

"You are." Seth stated. His shock was transforming to bitterness quickly.

"I'm so sorry, Seth, I don't know what happened, I just couldn't do it…"

"So why are you here? You walked out of this life. You left me, you left your son…"

Viv wouldn't raise her head, she simply listened.

"No calls, nothing. Not even a fucking note. You think I wouldn't care? Did you think I wouldn't worry about you, wonder what the fuck happened?" Seth asked.

"I…I couldn't be here then." She looked up at him. "But I'm here now."

Seth glanced up at Ryan, clearly not knowing what to do.

"Viv. What do you mean by that?" Ryan asked. She jumped, startled that he was still in the room.

"I mean…I'm back. I'm coming back. I…I lost it for a while, I ended up going into therapy and…and I'm okay now. I want…I want to be a part of your life. And his life…"

"You can't even say his name…you haven't seen him in years, you don't even know him, you don't even know me anymore…" Seth stammered. Ryan pulled out his cell phone and text messaged Sandy to come immediately. He knew that this had the possibility of getting out of control.

"I want to be in your life. I want to be in my child's life. I know…I know that it's asking a lot and I have no right…"

"Exactly. You have no right to see Derrek. You left him with me…"

"What did you tell him about me?" Viv whispered, tears running down her face.

"I told him the truth. That his mom loved him very much but she wasn't strong enough to stay. He understands. I don't lie to him…"

Ryan's phone vibrated and the words read that Sandy was already on the way. Summer had thought ahead.

"You…you told him I left him?"

"What was I supposed to tell him? That you were dead? That you didn't love him? Hell, if you'd cared enough to leave a note, I would've read it to him. Maybe one of us would understand…" Seth snapped.

"Seth…can we just talk about this…"

Seth glanced up at Ryan for advice as there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Ryan said, knowing it would be Sandy.

"Wait. I'll get it. You stay here, I need a minute…to process this," Seth said, standing up and hurrying out of the room.

"Ryan…he's really upset…" Viv said.

"What were you expecting?" Ryan asked.

"I'm not here to make trouble…I just want to see my son, see Seth…I…I made a mistake…"

"You made a mistake _four_ _years__ago_," Ryan replied.

Sandy walked in and nodded to Ryan to leave. Ryan read his face and closed the door as he left Viv with him.

Ryan found Seth standing by the door, pale and shaking. He put his arm around him. "You okay?"

"No, dude, I am so not okay right now…"

"Come on, we'll step outside a minute…Get some air…" Ryan said, leading Seth into the backyard.

"Can we go in for a minute? I think I need a drink…"

"We'll see what we can find," Ryan said.

Summer was pacing in the kitchen, talking to Gaby on the phone when they walked in. She immediately told her goodbye and walked over, embracing Seth. "What happened?"

"Dad's with her…I couldn't…I don't know what to say…she says she wants to see him, to see me, that she's coming back…like we can pick up where we left off or something? This is just…"

"You want me to kick her ass?" Summer offered.

Seth smiled slightly. "Yeah…"

Summer turned to leave but he stopped her.

"I wasn't serious."

"She can't just jerk you around, Cohen. She's a bitch." Summer looked at him. "Don't let her get to you. I know how much she hurt you before."

"What am I supposed to do?" Seth turned to Ryan.

"Chill. You have to chill. You can't let Derry see that you're upset," Ryan said.

"God…I never wanted this to happen…this just totally sucks…" Seth said, sitting down again.

"What do you want to do, Seth?" Ryan asked.

"I…will you go see what's going on over there? I…I don't want to see her…"

"Of course, man. I'll be right back…" Ryan gave Summer a concerned look and left immediately to return to Seth's house.

He walked in and heard Sandy's 'lawyer tone' through the closed door. He decided to wait until he came out and not interrupt. Shortly after he arrived, Viv stepped out with Sandy behind her.

"We'll meet later on this week. It'd be in your best interest to keep your distance," Sandy said.

"I'll…I'll give my lawyer your card," Viv said, her eyes red-rimmed. She didn't meet Ryan's gaze as she walked out.

Sandy waited until she was in her car before closing the door. "When the hell did she get here?"

"Probably about ten minutes before I texted you…"

"Summer must've called me as soon as you walked out," Sandy replied. "Viv wants visitation…"

"Seth's flipping out…"

"Derrek's at your place?" Sandy asked.

"In his room. He wasn't fazed, he didn't see her and Seth wasn't really forming coherent sentences when he brought him over," Ryan said.

"But he knows that she wants to see Derrek. She seems to think she can make it up to Seth. She wants to be a mother to Derrek and a wife to Seth."

"Damn. You think she means it?"

"I don't care if she means it," Sandy admitted. "She's hurt Seth and Derry enough. She shouldn't be near them."

"Let's go talk to Seth. Maybe you can calm him down," Ryan said.

Sandy followed Ryan across the backyard to his house. Sandy immediately went to Seth and pulled him into a hug.

"Dad…"

"We'll take care of it, Seth. She won't take Derry from you…"

"You promise?"

"Yes. I promise. The only way she'll be able to see him is if you approve. I told her to get her lawyer to call me and that she shouldn't come back without him. She's not allowed to see him, Seth. Not unless you agree."

"You think I should agree?" Seth asked.

Sandy hesitated. "I think you should do what you think is right for you and your child."

"I…I need some time to think…" Seth said.

"Come on, Seth. Let's go down to the pier, okay? Get some air…" Ryan said.

"Air…yeah…that'd be nice," Seth nodded.

"I'll be back…" Ryan kissed Summer on the cheek and put his hand on Seth's back, urging him from the kitchen toward the cars.

---- - ----- - -- ---- - ----- - -- ---- - ----- - -- ---- - ----- - -- ---- - ----- - -- ---- - ----- - -- ---- - ----- - -- ---

Ryan brought Seth home around eight and he collected Derrek and went to talk to his father. They hadn't talked while they were gone, Ryan had just walked back and forth up and down the pier with Seth until he'd stopped muttering to himself. Seth had turned, gave him a hug and asked to go home.

"Summer?" Ryan found her sitting in the living room eating from a tub of ice cream. "Hey…"

"Hey. So today was pretty dramatic," Summer said.

"Yeah. I'm sorry about dinner…"

"You had to take care of Seth. I understand," She replied as he sat down beside her. "We'll have to take a rain check. What about tomorrow?"

"I have to take Gaby to her doctor's appointment tomorrow…"

"Seth can't take her? I mean, she can't go by herself?" Summer asked.

"Luke's still out of town. She wants me to take her…she's worried…" Ryan started.

"I'm worried, too. I'm worried about us…" Summer whispered.

"Well, I have the weekend off. We'll turn on the lamp and spend the weekend together. How about that?" Ryan asked, kissing her neck.

"I guess that'll help…a little…" She smiled, responding to his kisses.

"A little?"

"Yeah…a little…" She grinned.

---- - ----- - -- ---- - ----- - -- ---- - ----- - -- ---- - ----- - -- ---- - ----- - -- ---- - ----- - -- ---- - ----- - -- ---

"Come in with me?" Gaby asked, standing up as the nurse called her name.

"You sure?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah."

He took her hand and they followed the nurse into an examining room.

The doctor came in a few minutes after he'd helped her onto the table.

"Gaby. Nice to see you. Let's see how the baby's coming along. Have you been taking the medicine?"

"Yes, doctor. I'm off the antidepressants but I've been taking the ones you prescribed," Gaby replied.

"Good. Hopefully we can get you through this pregnancy without any more complications," She smiled.

Ryan gave Gaby a worried glance and took her hand. She squeezed it gratefully.

"I'm going to feel your stomach, okay? To make sure your uterus is in the right position…" The doctor gently probed her rounded stomach. Gaby had her eyes closed tightly and Ryan brushed the hair out of her face and she relaxed slightly.

"You're okay, Gaby." Ryan whispered.

"Well, it's still too soon to tell, but I think from the position of your uterus…you might be having twins. We'd suspected it last week when we heard the heartbeat but…I think it's a pretty good guess."

"Twins?" Gaby whispered.

"Yes. It's going to complicate things a bit, but I have no doubt that you'll get through it. We'll just have to monitor you very closely," She smiled.

"Twins…" Gaby repeated. She looked to Ryan.

"Luke's going to be thrilled…" He said. "Aren't you?"

"I…What if it's too much? What if my body can't handle it?" Gaby asked him before looking to the doctor.

"Gaby, we're watching you very closely. There's no reason for you not to be able to carry these babies to term if you take care of yourself," The doctor added.

"It's going to be fine, Gaby. You can do this…" Ryan said, squeezing her hand.

"I can do this…it's a little late to be turning back now, right?" Gaby admitted, giving him a smile.

The doctor seemed relieved that Ryan was able to calm her down. She took advantage of Gaby's attention and started to lecture her about her dietary habits. Ryan held her hand tightly the whole time.


End file.
